The Kenny and Kyle Effect
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: Kenny is dead and Kyle will try to save his friend by using his journals from his times with Kenny, but every time he saves him from one thing, another pops up. Will Kyle ever save Kenny?
1. Chapter 1: Romeo & Juliet

Kyle and Kenny.

Kenny and Kyle.

Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Well, what if they dated. Not the craziest idea in the world. And loved each other, still not that crazy. But what if all this happened, and one was taken away. How would the other react and deal with the misery of their lost love. And what if we factored in different scenarios, like Kyle being on drugs or Kenny becoming rich? How would that affect the two? Well we are going to see on:

**The South Park Effect**

Kenny and Kyle were in Kyle's room playing with trucks when Kenny asked Kyle, "Why do you love me so much?" "Because, you make up for my flaws and I make up for yours. I am way different from you and in turn I find you more interesting then say, Stan" Kyle responded. "OK" Kenny said.

On Kenny's way home, he slipped and fell and went into the road and died. It would be his last death.

Kyle was crushed in a way he never thought possible. "No. Fuck no. He can't die. I loved him." Kyle would say over and over again in his room.

Kyle had journals under his bed, about all the times he had spent with Kenny. It had pictures, written stories and news paper clippings of the deaths in South Park, Kenny always made into the section. Kyle looked at the picture of him and Kenny kissing, realizing it was the last picture of him and Kenny.

It began to shake, and then Kyle was kissing Kenny in his bed room. Kyle knew what to do, when Kenny was going to leave, Kyle walked him home and got him home safe and sound. He then woke up at his house. His head began to hurt, his nose began to bleed and memories flooded in realizing he had jumped forward a whole week.

And Kenny was still dead. "How the fuck?" Then he got the memory he was looking for, Kyle brought Kenny home to one of his parents drunk fights and it turned violent. Kenny's mom was killed and so was Kenny's brother. The pain was unbearable for Kenny and he called Kyle for the last time and said "Kyle, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will remember you. In the Afterlife." Kenny died by his father's gun and left his dad so broken, that he shot himself to be with his family again.

Kyle was searching desperately for the clue to save Kenny from killing himself. Then he found the key. People are more traumatized when they witness a death right in front of them, if he can keep Kenny away from his house, he might be able to save him.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Ever Forgive?

Why did he have to die?  
Kyle asked himself this a thousand times.

But when he went back to save Kenny, he killed him in the process. Not even Kyle knows what is going on in his thick, Jew skull. But he knows enough to save Kenny, and that's all he needs.

"I'll take him to Stark's Pond!" Kyle exclaimed. He went under his bed and got the picture, next thing he knew he was with Kenny. He walked Kenny to Stark's Pond and they talked (and kissed). Then the worst possible thing happened, Cartman came. And he was _**PISSED**_.

"Kyle" Cartman said, notably holding back anger, "You owe me 25 dollars!" Cartman wasn't holding back anymore, but what scarred Kyle more was what Cartman was holding in his left hand.

A knife.

"Kyle, no!" Kenny said, saving Kyle, but killing himself.

"SHIT!" Kyle was back at his bedside. New memories. New blood. Cartman was in an asylum (where he belonged even before all this! Lol) and Kenny was still dead.

"Wait. I needed the money to go to a "Raging Pussies" concert. If I don't go to the concert, Kenny won't die!" Kyle found out. He went back to the day he would ask Cartman and he went to Stark's Pond and skipped rocks all day.

He woke up and he got more memories.

Kenny wasn't dating him! He had to go to the R.P concert or else he would not be dating Kenny. But Kenny was alive. But Kyle wondered if he could or couldn't survive without him.

He decided to take money with him when he went back in time, so he could go to the concert and still date Kenny.

He went to the concert and then he knew why he had to go.

He would kiss Kenny for the first time.

Kenny was saved.

…or so Kyle thought.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Greater Good

Kenny is alive and well.

Kyle and him are dating.

But somehow, Stan is dead.

Stan was killed in a R.P mosh pit. Somehow, it was Kyle's fault.

Kyle had to make a decision.

His best friend or the love of his life.

He confined the situation with Kenny. After agonizing over the question, Kenny said that he should save Stan. He could kiss Kenny earlier and then he could save Stan. Every one went home happy, and alive.

Kyle kissed Kenny and saved Stan. But Kenny died. He was crushed by the stage lights that came down after the mosh.

Kyle had to save them the only way he could. He had to break it off with Kenny and save Stan the whole way.

A horrible idea. Kenny killed himself and Stan was killed by a robber later that night.

Kyle had one more idea, but it was a last resort. Before he did that plan, he stayed away from the two and hung with Butters and Cartman.

Stan and Kenny both still died. And Cartman was bent on killing himself and Butters so that he could escape Kyle.

He had to use the fool-proof plan.

Kyle watched a video of his birth and was transported there.

He strangled himself with his umbilical cord.

At the end of the video, Kyle's mom is heard screaming, "NOT AGAIN! THIS IS THE 4th TIME! SHIT! GOD TAKE ME!"

And God did. She killed herself, but every one else was better off.


End file.
